


I Got You, Babe

by Yilnnerd



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Play, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilnnerd/pseuds/Yilnnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman has plans for Kyle that go too far . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You, Babe

Kyle woke up and felt strange. Not bad strange, just weird strange. He was warm and cozy, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this safe.

Kyle shifted around and realized why it felt so strange. There was something thick and padded between his legs. He tried to put his legs together but with the thick padding it was too much work, it was easier just to lay with them apart. 

Kyle fell asleep again, because it was so comfortable.

He woke a second time because large fat hands were reaching down from the sky.

"Cartman?!" Kyle yelped. 

Cartman didn't say anything, just lifted Kyle up from where he had been sleeping. Now that he was up on Cartman's hip he realized it was a crib. He looked down and saw the thick padding was a diaper! 

"What are you up to fatass?!" Kyle demanded.

Cartman carried Kyle across the room to a changing table.

"No way!!" Kyle screamed, but he was still small. He was the smallest kid in his grade at South Park, and the smallest boy in high school! He couldn't fight free of Cartman even when he punched or grabbed at Cartman's hair. 

"Looks like baby Kyle's feeling fussy today," Cartman chuckled to himself. 

"I AM NOT A BABY!" Kyle screamed, kicking his feet. There was a strap on the changing table that held Kyle down. 

"Did baby Kyle make a mess in his dai-dai?" Cartman asked, spreading apart Kyle's legs and checking his diaper.

"NO! I mean, I'm NOT A BABY!" Kyle yelled.

"Looks like baby Kyle is clean," Cartman said. But he kept his hand on the front of Kyle's diaper. He pressed down.

"What are you doing fatass?" Kyle asked.

"Does baby Kyle want tickles?" Cartman asked. He moved his palm back and forth on the diaper. Kyle squirmed. The pressure between his legs did feel pretty good and as a teenage boy he liked anything touching his penis, even Cartman's gross hand. 

"Stop it," Kyle said.

"Looks like baby Kyle likes that," Cartman said, sounding smug.

"Stooop," Kyle whined. It did feel good and even though he tried to close his legs or squirm away, Cartman was too big and his hand felt too good. Kyle came into his diaper. 

"He panted for breathe. He was too embarrassed to believe it. He just came in a diaper, from Cartman giving him a handjob. He didn't know which one was worse!

"What's wrong with you Cartman?!" He asked. "Did you finally snap?"

Cartman undid the straps and picked Kyle up again. Kyle was so exhausted from coming that he didn't fight as much, he was just limp in Cartman's arms. Cartman sat down in a rocking chair. When Kyle saw the bottle in his hand he used all his energy to get away. He kicked and pushed but Cartman was just too big. His big fat arm cradled the back of Kyle's head and his other big far arm pressed down against Kyle's stomach. He was pinned. He couldn't go anywhere, and when he shook his head from side to side to escape the bottle, Cartman just followed it. Eventually Cartman got the bottle in.

"We'll sit here as long as baby Kyle needs to finish his bottle," Cartman said.

Kyle glared around the nipple in his mouth. He felt smothered and trapped. He was never going to drink from a stupid bottle! Cartman started rocking back and forth in the chair after they waited for a while, and that was kind of nice.

Kyle started to get bored after a while and just to get it over with, started sucking.

"Good baby," Cartman said immediately. He patted Kyle's belly, and that felt weird, but the good weird like before. Kyle kept sucking away, wanting to get off Cartman's lap. But with the rocking chair, and the surprisingly delicious formula, Kyle found himself starting to fall asleep.

"Uh oh. Does baby Kyle need another nap?" Cartman asked quietly. Kyle shook himself to try to stay awake, making his eyes big again and sucking even faster and harder on the bottle. But he was tired out again. He was drifting to sleep when Cartman stood up and took Kyle back over to the crib. Kyle realized he was still sucking on the bottle when Cartman pulled it out, and was a little sad, then another nipple was slipped inside his mouth.

Kyle started sucking but no formula came out this time. It was just a pacifier, but Kyle found that he liked the sensation. He kept sucking as his eyes drifted shut. He got comfortable on the mattress on his back, with the puffy diaper between his legs, and fell asleep.


End file.
